


I've lost all ambition

by alchemist17



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: DFAB Sole Survivor, Light Masochism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: MacCready gets stabbed. But that's not what he notices.





	I've lost all ambition

He’s certain Sole is asleep. It’s been an hour, they’re lying still and they’ve even farted. Embarrassment over farting is one of their last holdovers from before. Any other time, MacCready would have taunted them for it later, but for now he had more pressing problems. Like the knife wound to his thigh.

Or more specifically, how he and Sole had reacted to it.

 

MacCready hadn't even noticed it. But he noticed Sole’s hands at his thighs, at his belt. They looked singularly focused on his crotch, and he leant back into the wall in anticipation of a stellar blowjob.

Instead there was only the sharp prick of a Med-X, Sole’s Vault-smooth hands winding a bandage around him.

“Did I… Did I get hurt?” He poked at the bandage, watching the lower layers soak red. 

“You got stabbed.”

“Oh. I didn't notice.” MacCready’s throat already felt dry, brain fogging under the painkiller.

“What, exactly, did you think I was gonna do down here?” They used their teeth to uncap the stimpak, thumb smoothing over skin before pushing the needle in. They didn’t look as they depressed the plunger, looking up at him instead.

“I-I didn’t think you were gonna do anything. Thought maybe you dropped something.” He tried to look nonchalant.

Sole patted his thigh. They stood, pulling his trousers back up to his waist like he was a child.  Their fingers brushed against his fledgling erection, previously unnoticed.

“Ah! Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry. It’s just the chems, right?”

“Right.”

 

It was the chems. Or rather, the pain. The pain Sole caused him, the care and intensity in their eyes as they saved him.

He looked back at Sole. They were turned towards the wall. MacCready tried to replicate how he imagined they would touch him. A hand pressed flat to his stomach, nails scraping over skin and stirring up the sparse hair. They’d pluck at his nipples, delighting as he hurried shoved his scarf into his mouth.

_ “Is that good?” They’d say. “Do you like me touching you here?” They’d lean in close to his face, brushing their lips other his skin. “There’s a good boy.” _

MacCready hurriedly shoved a hand into his trousers, squeezing harshly until he dragged himself back from the brink. He started to stroke himself, throwing his arm over his eyes. He thumbed at where his foreskin didn't quite retract fully. Sole, he imagined, would like that. They'd say it was cute, compare it to some long gone creature from their time. Maybe they’d get close, absently wetting their lips.

“What’s this?”

MacCready pinched his nipple, arching up into his hands as he imagined Sole’s voice.

“Who are you thinking about?”

He dug his feet into the mattress, feet tangling in the blanket as he worked his cock.

“Please, Mac, tell me who you’re thinking of?” Sole tugged the scarf from his mouth. 

“Sole?!” He rose to his elbows.

“I want to touch you, MacCready. If you’ll let me.”

MacCready blinked slowly. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to wake you.”

They grinned. “I wasn’t asleep. Wanted to see what you'd do.”

“That’s entrapment.”

Sole cupped his face, one hand just above his knee. “Are you complaining?”

He shook his head.

“Good boy.”

They kissed him. They kissed him, and kept kissing him until he pulled away, breathless.

“It wasn’t the chems, was it?”

“Don’t know what it was. I think the pain, or-or you, or you hurting me?”

“God, you’re perfect.” They pushed back his hair. “You want me to use my mouth? Like you wanted earlier?”

MacCready nodded.

“Stay still. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again.” They pressed a gentle hand to his wound. “Only I'm allowed to hurt you now.”

They pressed down. 

“Ah not-”

They pulled back. 

“God, sorry I-”

MacCready clumsily out his hand to their mouth. “I'm gonna come real soon if you hurt me again.”

Their hips jerked a little. “That's so hot. You're so hot. Fuck-” They kissed him, a hand placed promisingly over the wound. “I love you.”

“Thank God. I love you too.”

They loathed to pull away from his mouth, but his dick was standing there in the low light, leaking over itself. 

“It looks like it's wearing a turtleneck.”

“What the fu-crap is a turt-”

He dropped back to the bed, hips pushing upwards. Sole’s hand tightened threateningly on his leg and he came, struggling upwards against their hands. They sucked until he squirmed, panting, finally whimpering out their name. Their lips were red when they pulled away, patting his thigh.

“Such a good boy.”

“Your good boy.”

“If that’s what you want.”

MacCready reached for their shoulders, trying to pull them onto him.

“Baby,” They laughed. “be still.”

“I wanna make you come too.”

They shushed him. “I know you do. Just stay still.” Standing up, they pushed their underwear down.

He reached about almost lazily to touch them.

“I’m good with these.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They straddled his face. They held themselves just out of reach, watching as he tried to lean up.

“Com’on, let me be good for you. Let me, let me, let me…” MacCready murmured as they settled. 

“I’m not too heavy?”

MacCready shook his head as much he can, trapped between their thighs. He worked them leisurely, trailing his tongue up their labia. Grazing his teeth over their clit, he settled into working his tongue into them.

They pet his hair, messing it up by gripping it before smoothing it flat again.

“You’re a good boy, Mac.”

He blinked up at him.

“My good boy.”

Their voice was hazy, thick, as they rocked above him.

MacCready held the eye contact, even when Sole finally tossed their head back. They shuffled back from his face, even as he craned towards them.

“In the morning, baby. I’ll let you set the pace, I’ll let you taste me for as long as you like.”

“Do we have anywhere to be tomorrow?”

“Only here.”

 

Later, when they thought MacCready was asleep, he spoke.

“I can’t believe you farted.”

They looked at him. “It was so you’d believe I was asleep.”

“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna compare dick to naked mole rat but then I googled them and honestly what the fuck. Even I can't compare a dick to that mac doesn't deserve that
> 
> also i routinely call him macklemore when we're adventuring


End file.
